


Good Weekend

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is probably about 30ish, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor is in his senior year of high school, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Thor has been crushing on his teacher since last semester. Summer is only one week away, then he's off to college.------------------Lisa giggled as she fished another note out of the box and read it.“I want Mr. Laufeyson to take my virginity.”The whole class gasped, including Thor. Lisa blushed before she hurried back to her seat. That note was much more explicit than a goodnote had ever been. Thor and his classmates looked around the room, trying to determine who wrote the note. Only one person in their class knew who wrote it, and that person was Thor, he was the one who wrote it. He never thought in a million years that it would get read out loud! He put it in there the previous week, not this one so when it didn’t get read out loud last Friday, he’d assumed it never would be. Holy fucking shit!





	Good Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned! If you have a problem with Teacher/Student things, this fic is probably not for you! Please feel free to keep scrolling past this.  
\-----------------------
> 
> I know I have other fics to finish but this wouldn't leave me tf alone so I had to write it. I hope you like it! ♥

* * *

“Okay everyone, lesson’s almost over! Who wants to read a _goodnote_?” Mr. Laufeyson asked. Every Friday afternoon, before he released them, a student read a “goodnote” from the box he kept on his desk.

A “goodnote” was a note that a student wrote, with something positive that happened during the week, or sometimes a random confession, and they were _always_ anonymous. Anyone of them could write anything and put it in the box and it might get read out loud in the last few minutes of the last class of the week.

It was just a fun thing Mr. Laufeyson brought with him from a previous employment in Scandinavia somewhere. It was something Thor, and the rest of the class, looked forward to every week. It was basically an anonymous confessional box. Today, Lisa Peterson was selected to read one out. Mr. Laufeyson held the box in front of her and opened the lid and she rummaged around a moment before picking one.

“The positive thing this week is that I finally got to touch a real boob.” Lisa read and the whole class burst into laughter. These confessions could be really funny sometimes.

“Well, whoever you are, congratulations.” Mr. Laufeyson laughed along with them. “One more?” he asked the class and everyone cheered yes. “Okay Lisa, pick another one.”

Lisa giggled as she fished another note out of the box and read it.

“I want Mr. Laufeyson to take my virginity.”

The whole class gasped, including Thor. Lisa blushed before she hurried back to her seat. That note was much more explicit than a goodnote had ever been. Thor and his classmates looked around the room, trying to determine who wrote the note. Only one person in their class knew who wrote it, and that person was Thor, he was the one who wrote it. He never thought in a million years that it would get read out loud! He put it in there the _previous_ week, not this one so when it didn’t get read out loud last Friday, he’ d assumed it never would be. Holy fucking _shit_! He could only do his best and try not to blush.

“Okay, that’s... maybe a bit more explicit than I expected and very inappropriate. Thank you, I’m flattered but I’m not interested in dating my students.” Mr. Laufeyson blushed for the first time since he started working here. Thor could just sigh over how pretty he was.

“Who said anything about dating?” Tony Stark called from the back and that seemed to break the tension because the rest of the class started to laugh.

“Well Mr. Stark, I assume whoever wrote this may have _some_ feelings that-”

“Maybe they just want you to pop their cherry before they go off to college?” Stark added and Thor was instantly annoyed with him, even if Tony was his friend. Thor had been crushing hard on Mr. Laufeyson since his first week at this school and that was at the beginning of last semester and now they were only one week away from graduating. Fucking Stark could fuck himself. Then the bell rang and everyone packed their things together and filtered out of the classroom, still laughing about the saucy confession.

“So, party tonight at your house?” Stark came up to him.

“No.”

“No? What do you mean _no_? Your parents are gone for the whole weekend!”

“Yes, and I don’t want to spend the rest of the weekend picking up trash and trying to rinse out vomit from the carpets.” Thor put the books into his backpack before swinging it over his shoulder.

“You boys have a nice weekend.” Mr. Laufeyson said as they passed his desk.

“Back at ya.” Tony said with a wink and continued walking without a second glance at the man. Thor wanted to slap him. If you don’t mean it, don’t wink at Mr. Laufeyson, okay? It was as simple as that. In fact, don’t wink at him at all since Thor is the one with a crush.

“Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson. You have a great one.” Thor said, smiled wide and fought himself to not blush in front of his crush.

“Thank you, Thor. I’m sure I will.” He replied and smiled back, and oh gosh how Thor loved when he heard his own name spill over those lips! He’d fantasized about it enough times at night. And that smile? Oh, if Thor was in a Disney cartoon, his heart would beat through his shirt right about now, and fat little birdies would be chirping and cuddling together on the windowsill.

Tony dragged him out of the classroom and tried to convince Thor to have a party, all the way to his locker, then all the way out to his truck.

“Come on, Point Break.”

“No, and you can stop calling me that any time now.” Thor slammed his door shut but it didn’t stop much of Tony’s nagging since the window was still open. Damn it.

“But why _not_?”

“I don’t _want_ to.”

“Yes, I heard you say that, but you must have a reason other than you don’t want to?”

“Why?” Thor leaned back in the seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why what?”

“Why must I have another reason than that? I don’t want to.”

“Because...” Tony started and tried to come up with something but failing.

“If you have a problem with the word no, maybe you should sit at home for once and think about why that is?” Thor finally started his truck, put the gear in and drove home.

Something he hated, absolutely _hated_, was when people always demanded another reason for not wanting to do stuff. “Why don’t you want to drink? Why don’t you wanna hang out tonight? Why don’t you wanna go here or there? Eat that? Make out with that girl? People always kept pushing for another answer than “I don’t want to” when that phrase should be the most valid reason of all. If you don’t want to do it, you don’t want to do it, period.

Thor was looking forward to a calm weekend on his own. They were rare and he could use the rest. The amount of homework had been ridiculous lately, and his parents were always nagging him about picking a career. No, that wasn’t right. They were nagging him about picking a career _they_ wanted him to pick. He would never go to med-school. He didn’t want to be a doctor, or a nurse, or a medical drug developer person or _anything_ in the medical field. He had told his parents exactly that, many times.

“But _why_?” they always asked. It was infuriating.

No, this weekend would be all about Thor and his wants and his needs. There would be SO much pizza and as much other junk food and snacks as he could eat. The reason why his parents wanted him to go into the medical field was because _they_ were. Odin was a doctor, Frigga was a doctor. His mother was also a board member and the highest of the highest D eities in that place. So Thor had the luxury of having _two_ doctor parents who always nagged him about the importance of healthy foods and exercising and building muscles, blah blah blah.

Thor was aware he was in good shape and he was very comfortable in his body, but sometimes he just wanted to eat a fucking pizza without anyone mentioning clogged arteries or diabetes or whatever reasons not to eat it. Just once, he would like to eat it in peace and fucking _enjoy_ it.

He couldn’t wait to go to college in the fall.

*****

After ignoring about ten texts and calls from Tony Stark, it seemed like he gave up. Finally! It was just getting dark outside and crickets sounded from the open windows. The Odinsons were a rich family who could afford the most expensive house, _and_ the most expensive apartment in town, but their home was located outside the city. Not quite the country but definitely not the city or the suburbs either. The house was kind of huge but also surprisingly homey. Thor loved being able to sit on the porch and read, with just a blanket wrapped around him. Some nights he could sit out there for hours and watch the stars, and marvel at the beauty of the night sky. He dreamed about the stars sometimes, flying among them, seeing them up close. Holding Mr. Laufeyson’s hand while soaring through the sky like an old Superhero movie montage. In reality they would suffocate and die very quickly but if it meant he got to hold that man’s hand for a few moments, it might actually be worth it.

He burped loudly and rearranged himself on the couch. The pizza had been So. Fucking. Good. He couldn’t finish all of it but he made sure to eat until he was stuffed, like after a good Thanksgiving meal. Even though he was full right now, he looked forward to eating the leftover pizza tomorrow.

The TV was on but he didn’t pay any attention to it, his eyelids already feeling heavy. He could use a nap. Before he fell asleep, the last feeling his brain registered was _contentment_.

*****

The doorbell rang, causing Thor to almost fall off the couch. It was almost ten pm. Who the hell would- oh of course it was Tony Stark. Had to be, who else could it be? Right before he made it to the door, it rang again. He was about to snarl at Tony as soon as he opened the door but stopped dead when he saw who it was.

“Hello, Thor. I thought I might have missed you, your house is so dark.” Mr. Laufeyson said as he looked behind Thor, then around the doorframe and finally back at him. Thor could only stare.

He had never seen Mr. Laufeyson outside of school, except that one time in the supermarket but then it had been right after school so he was wearing the same clothes as he wore that day. Now though, he was wearing shiny black shoes and black slacks that were quite snug. Gulp. _Bulge. _

He had on a thin, black coat that reached just below mid thigh. Beneath that was a very soft-looking sweater in a pale blue. His hair was raven black as usual but there was something different about it. Right now Thor was too disbelieving to notice what it was.

“Thor? Are you in there?” Mr. Laufeyson frowned and Thor’s heart finally started beating again.

“M- Mr. Laufeyson. What are you doing here?” Thor remembered his manners and stepped aside, letting the man of his wettest dreams into his house. Mr. Laufeyson nodded his thanks and stepped inside, letting his eyes wander a bit and taking a few more steps into the hall as Thor closed the door behind them. He turned back to Thor.

“You asked me to come.”

“What? No I didn’t.” Thor would definitely have remembered that!

Mr Laufeyson reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and held it up between them. Thor recognized his own handwriting on it. It was _the_ goodnote. He slowly raised his eyes back to his teacher’s. Even in this dark he could see how green they were. How the hell did he know Thor had written it? God.

“Uh.” Thor said, suddenly unable to form words. Mr. Laufeyson came closer. Close enough for Thor to smell his cologne.

“Did you mean it?” His teacher asked in a low voice, staring straight into his soul.

Thor is dead, he has to be. He ate too much pizza and died of pizza- poisoning and clogged arteries and he’s actually lying dead on the couch right now. There’s no other explanation. But if he’s already dead, why is it so hard to breathe?

“Well?” Mr. Laufeyson’s face was only a few inches away. He was still a bit taller than Thor, but Thor was still growing. In a year, he would be the taller one, he was sure of it. Okay if this is a dream, Thor should take the chance, right? “Did you mean it, Thor?”

“Every syllable.” Thor whispered. Mr. Laufeyson leaned in and Thor’s head started spinning. He was finally gonna get kissed by Mr. Laufeyson! But instead of kissing Thor, he leaned close to his ear.

“Maybe it would be best if you showed me your room then, hm?” He said before sliding his lips over Thor’s cheek as he pulled back, making Thor shiver. Judging by his expression, Mr. Laufeyson was serious about this. He was here to take Thor’s virginity. How Thor didn’t pass out right this moment, he didn’t know. He didn’t know what else to say so he turned and started walking to his bedroom. For once he was thankful his parents were nagging assholes about cleaning his room too.

As they made it to the bedroom, Thor closed and locked the door behind them, even if he was home alone. What if something happened at the Doctor’s conference his parents were on, and they came back early? Or someone could break in. Or Tony Stark could suddenly appear. You never knew.

Thor hurried over to his bed and turned on the bedside lamp. It cast a lovely orange light in his room. His hands were shaking so he put them in his pockets. He couldn’t remember one other time when he had been this nervous. He stayed there by his bed, letting Mr. Laufeyson decide what to do now.

Mr. Laufeyson looked around his room and went over to his bookshelves, reading the backs, touching some of them. He whistled as he pulled one out.

“No wonder you’re so smart. I didn’t read this until my last year in college.” He said and put the book back in its place before he continued to slide a hand over Thor’s desk as he slowly walked passed it, then stroking a finger over the green leaves of the plant Thor’s mother insisted on him having. Then he turned back to Thor with a little smile playing on his lips, took off his coat and hung it over the back of the desk chair. Shit, was this really happening?

“So, Thor. You want Mr. Laufeyson to take your virginity. What did you have in mind?” He sat down on top of Thor’s desk and crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Thor.

“What I had in mind?” His teacher nodded. “Uh, just... ordinary sex I guess?” Thor felt the heat in his own face and how his ears grew warm too. Yeah he was blushing like a, well, like a virgin.

“What do you count as _ordinary_ sex?” Mr. Laufeyson looked very amused.

“Being a virgin, I wouldn’t really know, would I?” He replied. He looked down on his feet, embarrassed when Mr. Laufeyson laughed. Then his teacher rose from the desk and came over to him and put a finger under his chin, lifting his face up. He was smiling and Thor felt breathless seeing it this close. He wanted to kiss him so much right now.

“I was just teasing, Thor. I know you’re a virgin. What I meant was, do you want to top? Or bottom?” Mr. Laufeyson brushed a lock of Thor’s hair out of his face and put it behind his ear. Then his fingers softly slid down Thor’s face to cup his chin. “Well?”

“I- I don’t know. What do _you_ want?” He asked, almost panting already. He wanted whatever the other man wanted to give him. To fuck Mr. Laufeyson or being fucked by him, either way sounded _very_ good to Thor. It was the man of his dreams for crying out loud.

“As it happens, I like it either way. The choice is yours.” Both Mr. Laufeyson’s hands slowly slid over Thor’s shoulders, then down his chest and stopped there, feeling his pecs. Thor was already half hard in his pants. Nobody had ever touched him this way, with this kind of intent. He’d never wanted anyone to touch him this way before either.

“I don’t know.” Thor said.

“Okay.” His teacher said and slid his hands down lower, to Thor’s stomach, then his lower abdomen. He grabbed the hem of Thor’s T-shirt and pulled it upwards. “You wrote the note Thor, so you must’ve thought about it.”

“Yes.” Thor stretched his arms over his head, letting Mr. Laufeyson drag the T-shirt off of him completely.

“Tell me. Tell me what you saw in your mind when you fantasized about us.” He said as he slid his long fingers down Thor’s chest again. Hearing him say ‘us’ while referring to _them_ made Thor’s heart skip a beat.

“We were on the bed.” Thor hissed as the other man stroked his thumbs over Thor’s nipples. They pebbled in seconds, but his teacher kept rubbing them, sending shivers through Thor’s entire body.

“Mhm. Continue.”

“We’re face to face. Oh.” Mr. Laufeyson gently pinched and pulled his nipples a little. Thor’s body _definitely_ liked that.

“Face to face? That’s nice.” He said, then let go of the nips, slowly sliding his hands down Thor’s belly, towards his pants. He popped the top button, then paused. “Then what?”

“I pull your face down for a kiss.” He panted as his teacher lowered his zipper.

“Well then, there we have it.”

“W-what?”

“You pull my face down, as in I’m on top?” Mr. Laufeyson asks as Thor’s pants fall to the floor.

Thinking about it, it’s true. Mr. Laufeyson is always on top of him in his fantasies, always fucking Thor into the mattress. Mr. Laufeyson closed the few inches between them and Thor could feel his hot breath against his mouth. He’s so ready for that kiss now. But again, the other man doesn’t kiss him. Oh how Thor wants him to.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Thor?” Thor could only swallow in response. “Do you want me inside you? Taking you, making you mine?” He could feel his teacher’s body press against his from shoulders to hip. Mr. Laufeyson’s bulge is pressed against his own and it’s almost too much. Thor closed his eyes and tried to breathe.

“Yes.” He whispered. Mr. Laufeyson slid his fingers into Thor’s underwear and slid them down his legs and Thor was now gloriously naked in front of the one person he desired most in the whole world. But instead of continuing to touch him, his teacher took a step back from him.

“Oh yes. I always thought you would be a big boy.” Mr. Laufeyson sounded a little breathless himself. Thor opened his eyes again and was surprised as he saw naked skin before him. Mr. Laufeyson had been taking his clothes off too and Thor had missed everything except the pants. He stopped the other man’s hand as it reached for the fly. Mr. Laufeyson frowned, looking a bit confused at why Thor stopped him. Thor refused to miss any more. And he didn’t feel satisfied with only watching everything happen, letting it happen. It was time to participate.

“There’s something else I’ve fantasized about. A lot.” Thor said, fighting so hard to keep his voice calm and leveled. He backed towards the bed, quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor in front of the other man. Mr. Laufeyson exhaled loudly as Thor got down on his knees before him.

“Thor, are you-”

“Fuck yeah.” Thor breathed deeply to calm himself down, he could see his own hands shaking as he reached for the fly. It was a big bulge Mr. Laufeyson had there, and he could see the shape of his cock through the fabric. Thor swallowed thickly and made quick work of the pants, before he chickened out. He was a bit surprised but so turned on when he realized Mr. Laufeyson went commando. Holy shit, the man was sex on legs. The older man stepped out of his pants carefully as he waited for Thor’s next move. He was letting Thor lead. Warmth spread through Thor’s body and all of a sudden he felt confident about this, about his own ability and what they were about to do. Whatever he did, his teacher would love it.

Thor took the large cock in his hands, feeling it slide through his fingers a few times, trying the weight of it. Mr. Laufeyson wasn’t circumcised. Huh.

Thor moved his hands down to the balls and felt them, gently caressed them and at Mr. Laufeyson’s moan, he let his hands wander back to the thick shaft. Thor knew he could never fit it all into his mouth so he wouldn’t even try. He wanted his first time to be nice, and gagging was not a thing that turned him on. Puking, or almost puking, was not sexy.

Thor carefully licked across the head, lapping up the drop of liquid that had formed there. It tasted a bit salty and bitter but nothing he couldn’t handle. Thor put his lips just around the tip and sucked gently. It made Mr. Laufeyson hiss and put his hand in Thor’s hair. Thor relaxed his lips and moved his head forward, taking the whole head into his mouth and again sucking gently.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, my sweet boy.” Mr. Laufeyson panted above him and Thor was pleased to hear his voice was strained. He’d only begun sucking the cock in front of him but his teacher already seemed to think he was good. Thor put a little more effort into it and sunk down as far as he could go without choking and hollowed his cheeks when he pulled back to the tip. He repeated it a few times, then used his hands for the rest of Mr. Laufeyson’s cock. Much better. And Mr. Laufeyson seemed to prefer it too.

“So good for me, Thor. You’re such a good boy.” Mr. Laufeyson grabbed fistfuls of Thor’s hair and moved his hips in the same pace as Thor sucked him. Thor hummed at the praise. The feeling of Mr. Laufeyson’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth was unreal. Several times he looked up to the other man’s face just to see if he was really there. He was and fuck, he was staring right back, meeting his eyes. It felt oddly intimate and he had to look away. Thor’s own cock was so very eager to participate soon, and Thor couldn’t agree more. Mr. Laufeyson was here to take his virginity, not to get one single blowjob. Thor pulled his mouth off the cock, now shiny with Thor’s spit, and rose up on his feet. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back on the bed.

“Do I get a pass on sucking cock, Mr. Laufeyson?” Thor asked and his teacher chuckled.

“You’re a grade A student, Thor. In _every_ subject.” He panted and pulled Thor closer. He hugged him close. They were hugging. Naked. Thor was hugging his teacher naked. The same teacher he’d had a crush on for two semesters. Naked. Against him. And yes, that would be Mr. Laufeyson’s cock poking him, wouldn’t it? Thor took a few steps back until he reached his bed.

“Well, Mr. Laufeyson. I do believe you came here for something else than a blowjob.” Thor pulled the covers from his bed and then sat on the edge. Mr. Laufeyson followed him.

“You are absolutely right. So do you have the stuff in here or what?”

“Stuff?”

“Lube, condoms, that sort of thing.”

“Oh.” _Crap_. Thor didn’t have any of that stuff. He was so close to experiencing a dream come true and he didn’t have the stuff needed to make it happen. He couldn’t be fucked without lube, even he knew that.

“Something wrong?” Mr. Laufeyson looked amused again and Thor felt a blush creep into his face.

“Uh... Since I’m a virgin and haven’t really had any interest in anyone, I’ve never had the need for... stuff.”

“Oh, I see.” Mr. Laufeyson went over to his coat and Thor pouted. He was gonna put his clothes on again and leave without fucking Thor and it was Thor’s own fault. God, he was so _stupid_.

“I’m-” he didn’t get to finish that sentence because his teacher dug into the pockets of his coat and pulled a little bottle of lube and a few condoms out.

“You kids today, you never plan ahead. Luckily we, the teachers, do.” He came back to Thor and put the stuff on the nightstand. “If you still want Mr. Laufeyson to take your virginity, that is.”

“Yes, please.” Thor scooted back on his bed to make room for the other man. Thor lied down and watched as his teacher followed, crawling into his bed on his hands and knees until he was hovering right above Thor. Fuck, Thor was gonna come too fast, he knew it.

“And Thor? I think it’s okay if you start calling me Loki now.”

“Okay, Mr. Laufeyson.” Thor chuckled. He was naked in bed with his teacher but the thought of calling him by his first name almost felt too intimate. His teacher laughed.

“You’re a bit on the naughty side, aren’t you?” Mr. Laufeyson, _Loki_ said.

“Maybe.”

“Hmm. I like it.” Loki bent down towards him and Thor readied himself for the kiss. But again, he went without. Instead, his teacher nosed the side of his neck. Thor tilted his head to give the older man better access to it. And, oh God, Loki licked the side of his neck and combined it with little nips of his teeth. His mouth worked its way down the neck and then proceeded down to Thor’s nipples. If Thor thought it felt good when Loki worked them with his fingers, it was nothing compared to him playing them with his mouth.

“Oh.” Thor moaned and blushed after. It felt so silly but he couldn’t help himself.

Loki’s tongue licked, his lips sucked and his teeth scraped over Thor’s nipples and Thor melted into a puddle. His cock was so fucking hard and he thought he could come from this alone. He had no idea how sensitive his nipples were. Finally, Mr. Laufeyson placed open mouthed kisses down his belly towards his cock. It was lying flat against Thor’s abdomen, leaking and wet. Loki paused over the head of it and breathed, meeting Thor’s gaze head on before he went lower still to Thor’s balls. He mouthed at them, sucked them and played with them for a while until Thor begged him.

“Please.” Thor said.

“What do you need, Thor?”

“Fuck.” Thor could cry. He was so turned on and Mr. Laufeyson was driving him mad. He wanted to be fucked and soon, before he came. He was already sweating, feeling drops of it slide from his hairline.

“Fuck? So soon? I haven’t even tasted you yet.” Loki smiled, eyes dark. He was definitely enjoying himself. He bent his head and licked a long stripe all the way from Thor’s balls, along his shaft and up to the head. Then he took the head into his mouth and bobbed his head over it a few times before he pulled off again. Thor’s cock throbbed with the need to come.

“If you don’t stop teasing I’m gonna come.” Thor panted.

“That’s okay.”

“No! I don’t wanna come until you’re inside me.” He did want more of Mr. Laufeyson’s mouth on his cock but if that happened, he would come and then it wouldn’t be the same.

“Jesus, Thor.” His teacher groaned and licked his cock again but he crawled up his body again until they were face to face. “There are so many things I want to do to you.”

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna last, Mr. Laufeyson. Please, just fuck me.” Thor put his hands on his teacher’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of him.

“Still sticking to Mr. Laufeyson, huh?”

“Well, I wish Mr. Laufeyson would stick it to me, but he’s being very stubborn.” His teacher laughed and lowered his head to his chest. He laughed for at least a whole minute. It wasn’t _that_ funny, was it?

“Okay, you impatient boy, you win. _This_ time. But next time, we’ll do it my way.” He said and Thor agreed quickly. Next time? _Hell yeah_, he wanted a next time!

Mr. Laufeyson reached for the lube and Thor felt a sudden urge to giggle but he didn’t. It was like going over the first drop on a very high roller coaster. Thor spread his legs eagerly as the older man settled between them. He opened the bottle and squeezed lube onto his fingers, before lowering them to Thor’s opening. The first touch startled Thor a little and his butt clenched even when there was no entering of anything.

“Sorry.” he chuckled, a bit embarrassed of his lack of experience.

“Hey, none of that now, all right? I know you haven’t done this before. There is nothing wrong with being nervous, or even a bit scared about what we’re about to do. Okay?”

Thor nodded and bit his lower lip. He relaxed again and this time when Mr. Laufeyson brushed his fingers against his hole. He was ready. His teacher lubed him up good before he even tried to push a finger inside.

“I planned to lick you here, to make you nice and wet for me.” Mr. Laufeyson said and Thor blushed like he’d never blushed before. Fingering was one thing but actual licking? He’d never heard of any of the other guys in school getting their asses licked. But the thought was titillating. He wanted it. _Next time_ he thought.

Then his teacher proceeded to push a finger inside him, to the second knuckle in one go. It was weird at first, feeling the finger slide in and out of him but he could take it.

“More.” he said and Mr. Laufeyson grinned before he pulled out his finger and went back with two. Okay, that definitely burned a bit. Thor hissed but spread his legs wider as the fingers started to slide in and out of him, stretching him open. Loki pressed into Thor’s prostate and it made Thor absolutely breathless. He asked for three fingers. There was a little pause when his teacher dribbled more lube on his fingers but then he obliged. Oh yes. It burned a bit but as soon as the fingers were back at his prostate, it was all good.

“How does it feel, Thor?”

“So good.” He panted. “More, _please_ give me more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Could you please just fuck me now? Please?”

“God Thor, you beg so nicely. How can I refuse?” Mr. Laufeyson pulled his fingers out of him and wiped them on the sheets. He reached for a condom and Thor had a thought.

“Do you sleep with a lot of people?”

“_What_? Where did _that_ come from?”

“I was just thinking that, if- if you’re clean... I mean I know _I’m_ clean since I never had sex with anyone but I understand if you have a lot of sex because you’re so pretty and I couldn’t really blame anyone who said yes to you, you know?”

“I didn’t understand a word of that. What are you trying to say?” Thor’s blush deepened. How could he even say the words he wanted to say? Mr. Laufeyson held the condom now and Thor grabbed hold of it too.

“If you’re clean...” Thor said again and raised an eyebrow meaningfully as he pulled the condom from his teachers fingers. Mr. Laufeyson’s eyes darkened, his pupils growing large, and Thor’s stomach swooped.

“Are you asking me to _not_ use a condom?”

“I’m clean.” Thor stated again.

“Me too.” His teacher replied. He looked at Thor like he was stunned, but pleased.

“So?” Thor asked.

“If you want to, then absolutely. I would be honored.”

“Okay. Then get a move on, old man.” Thor bit his lip and snickered as his teacher gasped at the insult.

“Old man, huh? I’ll show you what an old man can do.” Mr Laufeyson lubed his cock up and stroked it a few times. God, his cock was really big. How would it even fit inside Thor’s little hole? Loki put the head to Thor’s opening and Thor let his eyes wander up the other man’s body and then he suddenly realized.

“Oh my God!”

“What? What is it?” His teacher started pulling back from him but Thor grabbed a hold of his shoulders to pull him down on top of him, then buried his hands in his black hair.

“You straightened your hair!” Loki stared at him for a few moments before he laughed loudly.

“Damn it, Thor. I thought you were hurt or something!”

“Oh. Sorry. No, I just realized. I knew something was different about you when I saw you but couldn’t figure out what it was.” Thor dragged his hands through the silky hair a few times, then slid them back to the wide shoulders.

“Silly boy.” Loki looked at him fondly while smiling. He bent down and Thor waited eagerly for the kiss but once again he was snubbed. “You really are gonna be the death of me.” He said into Thor’s ear. He rubbed the head of his cock over Thor’s opening and Thor nodded his consent.

He started pressing inside and Thor’s breath caught in his throat. Okay, that was a lot bigger than a few fingers. He moaned as his teacher’s cockhead entered him.

“It hurts.” He groaned and Mr. Laufeyson held still. It burned, or stung, Thor couldn’t decide but he tried to breathe through it. He felt his own erection waning.

“I know, I’m sorry. The first time is always the hardest, the most painful. It will get better, I promise.” Then Mr. Laufeyson pulled back, not even an inch, and pushed again, going a bit deeper.

Thor’s eyes filled with tears, he didn’t think it would hurt that much after his ass had been prepared so thoroughly before.

“More lube.” He groaned and his teacher reached for the bottle immediately. He lifted himself off of Thor and pulled his cock out several inches and poured lube over it and then slowly pressed back inside. He repeated it once more and then it felt better. The burn wasn’t as intense now.

“I-I think it’s okay.” He said and felt tears slide down his temples and into his sweaty hairline. His teacher leaned back over him again and kissed his eyelids. It was very sweet but Thor wanted his mouth on his own, where it belonged. Mr. Laufeyson held still inside him, but Thor felt like he should move.

“I think you can move now.” Thor hissed when his teacher did. But it was okay. Mr. Laufeyson went deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed inside him.

“Oh, wow.” Thor moaned. It was such a weird sensation to feel so full, but it also felt really good. His teacher pulled back only a few inches before he went back in, as deep in as he could. He repeated the motion a few times and it sent almost cold shivers down Thor’s spine.

“Fuck.” Thor whimpered, and Mr. Laufeyson moaned loudly on top of him.

“God Thor, you feel amazing. So tight around me, so perfect.” He pulled back further and slid back in but not as deep. Then he angled his hips differently and when he pushed inside he was pressing against Thor’s prostate.

“Oh yes, do that again!” Thor wrapped his legs around Mr. Laufeyson’s waist.

“Move with me, Thor.” Loki panted and put one hand on Thor’s hip to help him. It took a few pushes and pulls but _there_. The cock inside him pressed against his prostate continuously and it was glorious. Thor moved with Mr. Laufeyson’s movements and it was so good, his cock slid into him so easily now. It filled him over and over and Thor felt so full.

“Fuck, you feel like you were molded for me.” His teacher panted when Thor gasped on a harder thrust, and Thor had to agree, it did feel like that. And he felt the truth of it deep in his heart, he was made for this man, he was made to be his. Thor’s heart hammered in his chest and he felt a bit emotional as he felt so much love flow through his body. If only he could show Mr. Laufeyson how much he loved him.

“Hngh, harder.” Thor demanded. Mr. Laufeyson obeyed and fucked him harder. It made Thor whimper and his erection was definitely alive and throbbing again. Fuck, he could probably come without Loki touching his cock at all. It felt like his whole body throbbed with every heartbeat, with every breath he took.

“So good Thor, so fucking good.” Mr. Laufeyson panted. He was sweating now too and his cheeks were red from exertion but the rest of his face was still pale. He was so goddamn beautiful Thor could cry.

Then Mr. Laufeyson changed the position. He sat back on his knees and pulled Thor into his lap. He slipped out for a moment but slid back home quickly and Thor moaned loudly.

“Put your arms around my neck and hold on.” His teacher said and Thor obeyed just as the other man grabbed one ass cheek in one hand and the other on his hip. He pulled Thor’s hips down on his cock while he fucked upwards and Christ, Thor felt that. The cock inside him went even deeper now and Thor didn’t know what to do with himself. He hung on to the strong shoulders and buried his face in Mr. Laufeyson’s neck. He couldn’t stop making sounds as he got fucked within an inch of his life and he felt embarrassed by it. He kissed the long column that was Mr. Laufeyson’s neck.

“You’re perfect, my sweet boy.” His teacher said and Thor moaned louder at that. He loved it when Loki called him his boy. Thor leaned his head back and met Loki’s gaze. Big mistake. His eyes were a darker green now, and his pupils were huge and Thor felt like he might just get eaten alive. Right now he couldn’t care less, as long as Loki Laufeyson kept fucking him. This would be the perfect moment to tell Mr. Laufeyson he loved him, wouldn’t it?

“Fuck, I’m getting close.” He said instead and his teacher fucking _smirked_ at him. How dare he?

Thor yelped when he was tossed back on the bed and landed on his back with a little bounce. Mr. Laufeyson crawled over him again but instead of wrapping Thor’s legs around his waist, he put them on his shoulders right before he plunged inside Thor in one long thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Thor cried out and then whined as Loki pulled almost all the way out only to push all the way inside again.

“Oh God.” Thor whimpered and grabbed hold of Mr. Laufeyson’s neck. Thor’s body was climbing higher and higher as he was fucked into the mattress. The sounds they made together, not only their voices or breaths, but the sound of their bodies smacking together spiked his arousal and he was so so close.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Mr. Laufeyson panted on top of him and his movements became more erratic and Thor could only hang on to his neck for dear life.

Thor would be one of the blessed ones who could say their first time was perfect. Almost. There was the one thing he craved, that he’d craved since last fall. That one thing he’d dreamed about the most. He didn’t know if he dared to do it though. But Mr. Laufeyson could tell him no if he didn’t want it or push him away. What was that saying again? Fortune favors the brave? Bold? Thor had to take the chance.

He squeezed his teacher’s neck to get his attention, then he grabbed his face between both his hands and pulled him down. Their lips met and Mr. Laufeyson’s lips were soft against his. The older man blinked like he was startled, then he let out a low growl before sucking on Thor’s lower lip. Thor let out a frustrated moan before he pulled back an inch and pulled his lip free from his teacher’s mouth. He angled his face into a better position and opened his mouth before he pulled Mr. Laufeyson in again, demanding the goddamn kiss he had wanted for so long. This time his teacher took the hint and licked into Thor’s mouth quickly before their mouths sealed together. It was everything Thor ever hoped it would be. He slid his hands into the soft but damp black hair and gripped it tight.

The kiss burned Thor inside out. They slid their tongues together in a perfect harmony as if they had kissed hundreds of times before. Thor couldn’t tell if his eyes burned from tears or if it was sweat that had slipped into them and it was all too much. Mr. Laufeyson kept on fucking him and now they were _finally_ kissing and Thor was only human after all. He dislodged his mouth and stared into Mr. Laufeyson’s eyes as he made a high pitched whine before his back arched and his cock jerked twice before spurting his come so forcefully he could feel drops of it landing on his own face. His whole body pulsed and almost locked in a clench. Mr. Laufeyson shook as he fucked into Thor a few more times before he buried himself inside him. Thor felt the cock jerking and then he was filled. It was an odd sensation but so good.

He moaned and pulled his teacher into another kiss. The other man panted into his mouth and Thor felt great. Mr. Laufeyson was undone and it was all because of Thor.

They kissed a few more times, his teacher even kissed the few drops of come from his face, before he slowly pulled out and Thor hissed. His hole was a bit sore already but damn, it was worth it. He was in bed with the man of his dreams. The man of his dreams who just lied down next to him on his bed and put an arm over his belly.

“So... How was your first time?” His teacher asked.

“Good.” Thor said before yawning the biggest yawn in history of yawning.

“Only good? Hm, I must be losing my touch.”

“Can’t talk. Brain no function.” Thor replied and Mr. Laufeyson chuckled at that.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He did look rather pleased with himself. His hair was a sweaty mess now but his eyes shone in a way Thor hadn’t seen before. Thor turned on his side to face him, then brushed away a few strands of black hair out of his face. For the first time tonight, Loki looked uncertain.

“You’re the most beautiful person in the world and I can’t believe you’re in bed with me. I feel like the luckiest guy in the universe.” Thor said and he talked faster than usual but he needed to make sure the man next to him knew at least a _little_ of how he felt about him.

“That’s very sweet.” He smiled. “But I’m the lucky one here, Thor. That you would even consider me to be your first is such an honor and-”

“I’ve had a crush on you since your first week here.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Yeah. It was the first time you laughed in class and you leaned your head back. I realized I wanted to lick that long neck and then I realized my pants were getting a bit tight.” Mr. Laufeyson huffed out a breath, not quite a laugh but he was amused. Thor smiled back.

“For me it was in February when you were late and you burst through the door in your winter clothes and your beanie was so full of snow it almost looked like a top hat. God bless your car for breaking down that morning.”

Thor took a shaking breath.

“You have a crush on me too?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Loki softly kissed his nose.

“Asshole.”

“_What_? Why am I an asshole?”

“You’re telling me we could’ve been doing this for _months_?!” They both laughed but it was rudely interrupted by Thor yawning again.

“Aaw, you’re sleepy. Did I wear you out?”

“Fuck yes.” Thor could feel himself drifting off faster than he wanted. “Stay the night?” His eyes were closing.

“Okay, Thor. I’ll stay. Goodnight.”

“Good. Goodnight, Mr. Laufeyson.”

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was his teacher chuckling as he kissed his temple.

*****

“How did you know it was me? That wrote the note, I mean?”

“Wasn’t that hard to suss out.”

“It wasn’t?”

“You’re the only kid in class who calls me Mr. Laufeyson, everyone else calls me Loki.”

“Oh. Huh. Maybe I should stop doing that now when the last week is upon us.”

“I don’t know, Thor. I think I kind of like it now.”

“Pervy old man.” Thor finally bit into the cold, but still somewhat juicy, pizza.

“Equally pervy youngster.” His teacher drank deeply from the can of coke.

They were naked in Thor’s kitchen and it was almost three in the morning. Thor had only slept for a few hours but he was damn hungry when he woke up.

“Though I do wonder how the note ended up in the box when I am absolutely sure I put in there last week.”

“Yes, very strange indeed.” Loki smiled and grabbed the second pizza slice. “Ugh. How can you eat this cold?”

“What? It’s delicious!”

“I have a feeling you’ll fit right into the college lifestyle.”

“It’s the only food I have that isn’t frozen and isn’t bread.”

“That’s not true, I saw eggs and cream in there.” Loki pointed towards the fridge.

“Not food.”

“It can be if you whip up an omelet.”

“Oh.” Thor shrugged as he put the last of his pizza slice into his mouth. “I’ve never made an omelet in my life.” He said and chewed happily.

“You- _really_? What are your parents teaching you?”

“That I shouldn’t eat pizza or anything else that tastes good.”

Loki chuckled as he, despite his protests, ate the pizza.

“I’ll tell you what. Why don't I teach you how to make one for breakfast, hm? It’s easy to learn. Or scrambled eggs. It will save you some days in college when you’re too tired or too hungover to go anywhere.”

“I would love that.” Thor smiled. Mr. Laufeyson really would stay the whole night then? Thor’s heart skipped a beat again. He loved him so much. He then had an idea. He grabbed the other man’s hand and dragged him towards the porch. He grabbed the biggest blanket from a couch and then dragged the man outside.

“Thor, what are you doing? We should get back to bed.”

“Later. Now, come sit here.” Thor pointed to the swing. He might as well tick off as many fantasies as he could. He sat down next to his teacher and then placed the blanket around them. He leaned his head on the shoulder and sighed. His teacher rearranged them so Thor had his back to Mr. Laufeyson’s chest and he was hugged from behind. He leaned his head back onto his shoulder again and yes, this was _exactly_ what he’d dreamed of so many times.

“This is lovely.” That deep voice hummed into his ear and he shivered.

“Look up.” Thor said and Mr. Laufeyson gasped when he did. There were so many stars out tonight and the sky was clear of any clouds.

“Absolutely beautiful.” Loki whispered and Thor smiled. If the good Lord took him now, he’d be ready because he got to experience this. “How do you feel now, Thor?”

Thor knew he probably meant physically after tonight's events. But he couldn’t bring himself to talk about that. He entwined their fingers and told the truth.

“Happy.”

**The End**


End file.
